


10 things

by haedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, List Style, M/M, One Shot, medium spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haedeluna/pseuds/haedeluna
Summary: How Donghyuck has been running for a very, very long time, and how Jeno will always chase him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 118





	10 things

A few of Jeno’s favorite things about Donghyuck, in no particular order:

1\. The way he draws him out of his own head, exactly the way Jeno craves, when he can’t articulate what he needs. That is, until Donghyuck drags Jeno down on top of him, nails scrabbling across his back, tugging his shirt off in practiced motions with his breath hot against Jeno’s sternum and Jeno thinks, _Oh. This. This is what I need._

2\. The way his hair looks in the morning. When promotions finally ended, the purple ends faded to pastel, then to a weird greenish-brown, then blonde. It’s getting so long these days, almost past his ears and curling in the late summer humidity. When Donghyuck wakes up on Jeno’s pillow, it’s a sight to behold. Jeno thinks it should be an eighth wonder of the world. 

3\. The noise he makes when Jeno reaches over and pulls it.

4\. The way Donghyuck pokes and prods, tests every boundary to map its exact position so he can press flush against it and carefully, oh so carefully, dip just a toe over the line. Just enough to know he’s driving Jeno insane, before immediately backing off with a satisfied smirk, like he accomplished exactly what he intended. 

5\. The way he does this and yet Jeno can never stay angry at him. He rarely even has the heart to raise his voice. Because it’s one thing to disregard a boundary altogether, uncaring. It’s entirely another to feel it out with the intense purpose of pushing against its thin membrane and feeling it give. And Jeno kind of loses his mind over it. 

6\. The way Donghyuck laughs when he comes.

7\. The way Donghyuck refuses to touch Jeno for long lengths of time, sometimes even days, ducking out of hugs or darting just out of reach with a dark light in his eyes. Not because he’s mad at Jeno. Not because he’s upset. But because he likes to push Jeno to the brink of desperation for his body, until Jeno stalks him into a bedroom and holds him down and swallows him whole. And Donghyuck wins. Again. 

8\. The way he always fucking wins.

9\. The way this list could number into the hundreds, the thousands, and it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough. There isn’t space in human language to encompass the breadth of what he loves about Donghyuck, ardently, hopelessly, body and soul. 

10\. The way Donghyuck would laugh at him if he read this list and taunt him for being a sap. And Jeno would grin the whole time because he likes boys best when they’re a little sharp and a little mean, and it would end where it always ends, with Donghyuck’s full mouth on his and his fist in Donghyuck’s hair and three words tumbling from his throat, over and over. 

A few of the best things about Jeno, in Donghyuck’s not-so-humble opinion, in no particular order:

1\. How his cheeks are actually, like, really squishy. Even if they don’t look it. Donghyuck is acutely aware that Jeno is long and lean and built like a marble Adonis, lovingly sculpted, because God plays favorites and clearly Jeno is one. But his cheeks might be the only fat deposit on his body. Donghyuck loves poking them.

2\. Scratch that: his butt is pretty squishy, too. It’s cute. Donghyuck doesn’t know how the hell a butt can be cute, but Jeno has succeeded. It’s another site of worship in the religious experience that is fucking Jeno, which Donghyuck could do for eternity and never get bored, losing himself in his heat and the vanilla-honey smell of his skin and his whimpers into Donghyuck’s neck. 

3\. How Donghyuck talks too much, but Jeno always knows exactly what to say, always exactly the right words he needs to hear. 

4\. How even when they’re frantically chasing their release in a hotel room, on borrowed time before their next schedule, Donghyuck’s hand over Jeno’s mouth so their members don’t hear in the next-door room, Jeno still threads his fingers through his on the bed sheets because he likes to hold hands.

5\. How Jeno sees him at his most annoying, and puts up with him when he’s overwhelmed and furious and vengeful. And he kisses him anyway. 

6\. How Donghyuck has been running for a very, very long time. But when they sneak out of their respective dorms at night, giddy like teenagers, and meet up at the river under the cover of dark, Jeno kisses Donghyuck like they’ll never run out of time. Like morning will never come.

7\. No matter just how far he pushes him, Jeno has an impenetrable bearing of respect that Donghyuck could never challenge. No matter how desperately he tries. Jeno is sweet and kind, but he is not soft. (Except for his butt.) He’s almost — dignified, in a way Donghyuck could never dream of being. Like a story book prince or maybe Mr. Darcy. It makes Donghyuck’s knees weak.

8\. How Jeno never forgets Donghyuck’s mom’s birthday. Even Donghyuck doesn’t remember, sometimes. Jeno always remembers. Jeno will kiss her on the cheek, shake his father’s hand, crouch down to high-five his little sister and pull her onto his shoulders. And Donghyuck’s heart swells up like a balloon and floats into his throat, full and aching.

9\. How when Donghyuck runs away, Jeno chases him. It’s not about the inevitable, when Jeno always catches him. It never is. It’s about the hunt. And Jeno loves the pursuit almost as much as Donghyuck loves the game, even though he would never, ever admit that Jeno gets more out of the reward than even Donghyuck does. 

9-and-a-half, because Donghyuck can’t choose just ten: that thing he does with his tongue that makes Donghyuck’s toes curl. 

10\. How Donghyuck could write this list forever and he would never run out of things he loves about Jeno. He’s a goner. He’s been a goner since the day he met him. He was in the middle before he knew he’d begun. And he’ll never deserve him, but he’ll keep trying, every day for the rest of his life, to earn the way that Jeno miraculously loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/haedeluna)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haedeluna)


End file.
